skyholmefandomcom-20200214-history
Mouselings
Physical Description Mouselings are tiny creatures that stand a little over a foot tall. They are covered in short bristly hair with a long tail, large ears, a tiny snout, and whiskers. They stand on their back two legs, having learned how to walk and fight. Society Mouselings in Skyholm usually come from Skweectun. The race started as a mad experiment in an alchemy shop. A crazed scientist tried splicing Ratfolk dna with a field mouse. Mouselings were the result. They hid their intelligence and escaped the torture late one night, fleeing into the dark. Skweectun was founded under a large rose bush in a garden in the Oval Ward. Relations Mouselings are curious individuals. Despite their checkered past adventurers feel compelled to explore the outside world. They are friendly toward everyone except Catfolk, who they are strictly afraid of and despise. Tengu, on the other hand, are a Mouseling’s best friend. Alignment and Religion Mouselings of all alignment can be found but they tend toward the good axis. They believe in supporting and helping those less fortunate. However, once in a while, a mouseling who was raised on the story of the abuse of their ancestor becomes bitter and angry, dipping into the evil side. Mouselings don’t worship any particular god but believe in the Skyholm pantheon. ''' '''Starting Ages Adulthood- 6 Intuitive- +1d2 years Self-Taught- +1d4 years Trained- +1d6 years Middle Age- 20 Old Age- 30 Venerable- 40 Height and Weight Male Average 1’2” - 7lbs +1d4(x3lbs) Female Average 1’0” - 5lbs +1d4(x3lbs)' '''Race Information' Ability Modifiers: Mouselings are curious and brave adventurers. -2 Constitution, +2 Dexterity, and +2 Wisdom Type: Mouselings are Vermin with the Mice Subtype Size: Mouselings are Tiny and thus gain the size modifiers of +2 Dexterity and -2 Strength. Mouselings ain a +2 size bonus to their AC, a +2 size bonus on attack rolls, a –2 penalty on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a +8 size bonus on Stealth checks. Because of their size they have no reach and must occupy the same square as their target. They do not provoke adjacent squares but do provoke if enemy crosses their square. Speed (Slow): Mouselings have a base land speed of 20ft. They gain a climb speed of 20ft. Languages: Mouselings begin play with Common and Squeaks. A mouselings with high intelligence can learn the following, Aklo, Draconic, Celestial, Gnoll, Sylvan, Terran, and Undercommon.' ' Feat and Skill Racial Traits Brave Curiosity: Mouselings curious nature often leads them into scary places. +2 versus fear effects. Garbage Diet: Mouselings are used to eating the scraps left behind by other races. +2 versus sicken and nausea effects. Speak with Small Vermin: Through sounds and gestures a mouseling can communicate with other small or smaller vermin. Offensive Racial Traits Swarming: Mouselings are used to working with other mouselings. Up to two members of the same race can occupy the same square. If they occupy the same square as an enemy they are considered flanking. Senses Racial Traits Darkvision: Mouselings can see perfectly in the dark up for 60 feet. Large Ears for a Small Body: Mouselings large ears pick up sound easier. +2 on Perception checks based on sound. Alternate Racial Traits Bite: Some mouselings still embrace their animalistic natures and prefer to fight with their teeth. Gain a 1d3 primary bite attack. This ability replaces Brave Curiosity. Tiny Ferocity: Being cornered and alone only makes a Mouseling fight harder. If there’s no concious ally within 30 feet you gain a +2 racial bonus to attack rolls and ac. This ability replaces Swarming. Favored Class Options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * Alchemist The alchemist gains +1/6 of a new discovery. * Arcanist Add 1/3 to the number of times per day the arcanist can use the consume magic items exploit. * Barbarian When raging, add +1/4 to the barbarian’s swarming trait’s flanking bonus on attack rolls. * Bard Increase the bonus provided by the bard’s inspire competence performance by 1/6, and add 1/6 to the number of allies the bard can affect with his inspire greatness performance. * Druid Add a +1 bonus on wild empathy checks made to influence animals and magical beasts that live underground. * Fighter Add +1 to the Fighter’s CMD when resisting a bull rush or grapple attempt. * Gunslinger Add a +1/2 bonus on initiative checks when the gunslinger has at least 1 grit point. * Hunter Add 1 skill rank to the hunter’s badger, dire rat, or riding rat animal companion. * Inquisitor Add 1/2 to Sense Motive checks and Knowledge (dungeoneering) checks to identify creatures. * Investigator Add 1 to the bonus provided to a single skill (maximum +2) by inspiration. This skill must be one to which the investigator can already apply inspiration. The investigator can select a different skill at each level. * Monk Add +1 feet to the speed the monk can move while making a Stealth check without taking a penalty. This has no effect unless the monk has selected this reward five times (or another increment of five). This does not allow the monk to use Stealth while running or charging. * Mesmerist Gain a +1 bonus on concentration checks to maintain the mesmerists hypnotic stare. * Occultist Gain 1/6 of a new focus power. * Psychic Gain 1/6 of a new phrenic amplification. * Ranger Add +1 to an animal companion’s CMD when adjacent to the ranger. If the ranger ever replaces his animal companion, the new animal companion gains this bonus. * Rogue Add a +1/2 bonus on Escape Artist checks. * Spiritualist Add 1/2 hit point and 1/2 skill point to the spiritualist’s phantom. * Summoner Add a +1 bonus on saving throws against poison made by the summoner’s eidolon. * Swashbuckler Add 1/4 to the AC bonus provided by cover or improved cover. * Witch Add +5 feet to the range of one hex with a range other than “touch or personal.” Category:Race Category:Homebrew